Money, Business, Love?
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: The Morbucks move to China and attend a party hosted by the worlds most prestigious family: the Spicers. Why? So their children can marry of course! Then they would be able to create the biggest economic empire in history! I do not own PPG or XS! This is a prinack oneshot!


**A/N: SUP PEOPLES? THIS IS A PRINCESS MORBUCKS AND JACK SPICER ONESHOT. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO PRINCESS MORBUCKS IS SHE'S THE RICH KID FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. IN THIS FANFIC JACK IS 17 AND PRINCESS IS 16! ALSO JACK MAY BE A LITTLE OOC! SORRY BUT I WRITE HIM BETTER AS A GIRL SO IT'S HARD WRITING HIM IN THIS! I MAY DO ANOTHER BUT HAVE IT GENDERBENT THAT WOULD BE FUN! OK! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

 **$=Money, Business, Love?=$**

I can't believe daddy made us move to freakin' China! How am I supposed to defeat the power puke girls when I'm in a completely different country?! It's so not fair! Now I have nothing to do!

Right now I'm walking to daddy's study. He wanted to see me about something. I'm just glad daddy had our new house built exactly like our old house back in Townsville. I made it quickly to the room and went in without knocking. He was expecting me anyways.

"Hi daddy."

Daddy was behind his desk, sitting in his giant chair. He had on a white suit with a purple button up shirt underneath. He was smoking his usual cigar.

"Princess, we've been invited to a party by a very prestigious family. We are going."

"WHAT?!"

Daddy gave me one of his glares. I looked away and crossed my arms. I hate those things. He stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to me. His hands here on his hips.

"The Spicer's are well known for their ridiculously vast fortune and superior lineage. To be invited to one of their parties is an honor and shall not be ignored."

I looked at him suspiciously. If these people were that important, why is he making me go with him? He's usually embarrassed by me.

"So why are you making me go? Aren't you afraid I'll embarrass you?"

Daddy sighed, it was a cross between frustration and understanding. Only daddy can do that.

"The Spicer's have a son about your age. They think you two would be perfect for each other. And I agree."

"So this is just to get me a boyfriend?!"

"Yes. You will be nice to him, you will be polite to him, and you will make him fall for you."

I stood there, arms hanging by my sides, jaw dropped. I can't believe this! Daddy's just trying to hook me up with some other rich kid! And the worst part is, I CAN'T ARGUE BECAUSE HE'S RIGHT! I do need a boyfriend and it sucks. I hate this so much.

 **~*PARTY AT THE SPICER'S*~**

At least I get to wear a pretty dress. It's strapless and yellow, my favorite color, and it shows off my curves. It has black rhinestones on the top of the dress, making patterns of swirls and dots. My curly orange hair was pulled up into a bun. Daddy said I couldn't wear my crown because 'it would be rude to the hosts' or something like that. Whatever, like I care. When we stepped out of the limo, we were greeted by a…robot?

" ** _Mr. Morbucks. Mr. & Mrs. Spicer have requested I take you to them upon your arrival. Please follow me._**"

It started to I guess float away, so me and daddy followed it inside. These people _must_ be ridiculously rich if they have robot servants instead of humans. I'll admit it, I was slightly impressed. The machine took us to a room where people were dancing and talking. It eventually brought us to a nice looking couple that were talking to each other.

" ** _Mr. & Mrs. Spicer. The Morbucks have arrived._**"

The man turned towards us, a bright smile on his face. He looked about daddy's age, but in better shape. Much better shape. His hair was brown and he had a thick mustache. His tanned face was slightly wrinkled, but not really all that noticeable.

"King! So glad you could make it!" He shook daddy's hand, really excited that he was here.

The woman who was talking with him looked at me. She was a little younger than the man, with flawless smooth skin. She was Chinese and wore a red traditional dress, what was it called? A cheongsam? Anyway it was really pretty. Her hair was a very nice black and tied up in a bun. She smiled and spoke.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Pfft. As if she didn't know already.

"How rude of me. Mr. and Mrs. Spicer this is my wonderful daughter Princess."

I decided to follow daddy's orders and curtsied, saying sweetly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

That seemed to do the trick because they were gushing to daddy how sweet and pleasant I am. The lady kept looking around, like she was trying to find something. I guess she finally did because she quietly excused herself and went off in some direction. Daddy and Mr. Spicer were talking about business and the stock exchange when Mrs. Spicer came back, but with a guest.

He was about my age, with bright red hair spiked up. He had on his forehead these cute goggles that had red little swirlies. He was literally white as snow, and had amazing red eyes. He had what looked like eyeliner on, making these marks under his eyes. The one under his left eye had a hook coming down from it. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. A bad boy, huh? Mrs. Spicer was dragging him by the arm.

Mr. Spicer looked over to the pair, smiling at his wife, then glaring at the boy, who glared right back. He was so hot!

"King, I would like to introduce you to my son, Jackson." The boy grimaced at the name, but politely shook daddy's hand. His voice was absolutely sexy!

"It's nice to meet you. We're glad you could make it to our little get together." He was dripping with sarcasm. His father knocked him on the head.

"Don't start that up again." The boy only smirked. He was way too cute! His dad started talking again.

"Jackson here is a genius. Tell him what your IQ is Jackson, I can never remember."

He rolled his eyes. "I broke the test, so my IQ is unknown." Daddy was very impressed, so was I. I mean, he broke the freakin' IQ test! His dad talked some more.

"Haha! Of course! That's why I can never remember it!" The boy rolled his eyes again. His mom decided to chip in a few brags, too.

"Our Jackson is also good with his hands. He made the robot that escorted you in. Along with many others that guard the house and also clean for us."

He _made_ them? Holy Crap! Daddy was ecstatic, he no doubt felt like this boy was the only one worthy to marry me, and to be honest, I couldn't agree more. He was the whole package: hot, smart, rich, and a bad boy! The only problem is that I need to impress him. Which is basically impossible. I don't have anything to brag about. Nevertheless, daddy introduced me.

"Well, I guess I should introduce your son to my daughter." He gestured for me to come closer, so I did. "This is my beautiful girl, Princess." I curtsied but didn't say anything, for once, I couldn't trust my voice.

Jackson looked at me, and tilted his head to the side. So adorable! Then he said something out of the blue.

"Something's missing."

He put his hand up to his mouth, thinking. He kept looking me up and down until he snapped his fingers. He politely excused himself, saying he'll be right back and went off in a certain direction. It was kind of weird. Mr. Spicer spoke up.

"Sorry about that, his mind works differently and therefore he acts…strangely."

I guess that makes sense, what with him being a genius and all. Daddy and the Spicers were talking about boring things like the news, business transactions and other stuff. It was about ten minutes before that cutie Jackson came back. He was holding something behind his back. His dad questioned him almost immediately.

"And just where did you go that was so important you couldn't properly say 'hello' to Miss Morbucks?"

"There was something missing and I figured it out so I went and made it."

Everyone was thoroughly confused, me included. Something was missing? What on earth did that mean? His mother decided to ask.

"What was missing?"

"This." He brought out his hand, to show everybody the item. Dangling from his index finger was a gold tiara that had black designs similar to that of my dress. There was a giant ruby in the very center. It was absolutely the prettiest thing I have ever seen. He walked over to me and placed it on my head; it fit perfectly. He smiled triumphantly.

"There! That's better! Hi, I'm Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." He took my hand and bowed, kissing it gently. I could feel my face heating up. This guy was like the perfect boyfriend! He straightened up, still holding my hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

I could only nod because my voice was stuck in my throat. He smiled and led me to the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder, while he put his against the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. I couldn't tell if I was breathing or not. His red eyes were locked on my brown ones. Then he said something that threw me off.

"You have such interesting eyes, I've never seen eyes like yours."

Somehow my voice came back to me. "What do you mean? They're just brown."

"No they're not, they're many different colors mixed together giving the illusion that they are brown."

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, would you? Then he said something else.

"You know, you make the cutest faces."

That of course was received with a blush. He smiled and kept looking at my eyes. It was weird, usually guys would look everywhere on my body _except_ for my eyes, but Jack was the opposite. He _only_ looked at my eyes. It was really, nice. He spoke again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the sense that you aren't the goody-goody perfect angel you're acting like."

I couldn't help but laugh at this because it was true. I nodded while laughing. He smirked and waited for me to calm down a bit before he continued.

"Good. I prefer demons over angels any day."

I was blushing at his comment. How was it possible for one guy to be so sexy?! The music finished and we headed back to our parents, who were chatting excitedly.

"They're probably planning the wedding." I heard Jack snicker beside me.

"Probably."


End file.
